Changelog
Changelog pre-alpha v0.6: -Edited the intro scene -Now with unique soundtrack and galar images and so on -Second part of first town is now finished (only the buildings and some furniture are missing). -Fixed a small error with staravia overworld encounter. -Fixed a small error after the first battle -Changed the battlebacks Changelog pre-alfa v0.6.1 -The second part of the first town is almost ready; Only a building is missing. -Bug fixes: There was a bug when you entered your house and got outside again that made your father blocks your way; Overworld Araquanid and Dewpider were incorrectly displayed while the transition from route 1 to the second part of the first town. ' Changelog pre-alpha v0.7' -route two and lab outsides are now finished (it is still needed to Polish some buildings including the lab building itself). -Bug fixes: now while Connections between maps bgm don't stop anymore. -Added more graphics: Ub from USUM, zeraora, meltan and melmetal battlers, as well as necrozma fusioned forms and ultra form. (their iconsets and pbs files are still missing). -Script section was optimized so that it is more easy to find what you want. -More translations done. -Added galarian Zigzagoon walking and battler sprite, galarian Linoone walking and battler sprite, and obstagoon battler sprite. Changelog pre-alpha v0.7.1 -Added Poipole, naganadel, stakataka, blacephalon, zeraora, meltan and meltmetal, galarian weezing sprites and icons including shinies (blacephalon backsprite is still missing), as well as grookey, scorbunny and Sobble walking sprites. -Added poipole, naganadel stakataka, blacephalon, galarian zigzagoon and linoone, and zeraora pbs data, as well as their multiple form script data, in the cases of Zigzagoon and linoone. -Added the cries of all previous Pokémon. -Bug fix: there was a problem with the cries, that made some Pokémon not to sound when entering any battle or when their summary were accessed. -repositioned and resized all the sprites. Changelog pre-alpha v0.8 -Added running female sprite. -Added pokemon center building -Edited Actual POKEMON RESEARCH LAB. -Changed Sonia event in Town2. -Added Pokemon Center interior (+ shop). -Changed some Story events just to fit better with all the official stuff revealed so far. -Added PRL interior Changelog pre-alpha v0.8.1 -Champion event ticket Done -Small Bug fixes. -Changed Hop, Nessa and Champion's themes (all of them are credited in credits.txt) -Added letter event and Following Hop event. -Added map (worth seeing it). -Reduced Game size in a factor of a 33% aprox. Changelog prealpha v0.8.2 -Bug fixes: Solved a following Hop dependent event issue. -Added Hop's own sprite. -Added Leon walking sprite. -Added Leon battle sprite. Changelog pre-alpha v0.9 -Finished Gogski city (water gym city. I invented the names of all the cities and towns); Pending to do the gym building and its interior, as well as Nessa battle. -Connections between Oaky town(2) and Gogski city established. -Bug fix: The game didn't show you the dex entry when you caught any pokémon, but what's more, though it was actually added to the dex you didn't get that pokémon in your party -Townmap fulfilled with all the locations. -Galar Pokédex was created (there are still missing some Galarian Pokemon). Changelog pre-alpha v0.9.1 -Added Water gym. -small bug correction. -Polished Gogksi city. -Edited BGM and BGS volume levels so that now it is possible to hear birds while still listening to the BGM. -Replaced original cries with the anime (and real) ones!!!! -Added meltan event. Changelog pre-alpha v0.9.2 -Bug fixes: Fixed Leon event bug; Fixed Magnolia's lab bugs: birds sound doesn't sound anymore; zigzy now turns to you when you talk to it; Fixed Route 1 bridge lightbulbs's bug; Fixed lag problems in your house and in lab's p1 -Added Magnolia's theme. -Added credits scene. -Polished PRL roof. Changelog pre-alpha v0.9.3 -Added Puzzle gym map. -Coded Puzzle gym map. -Bug fix: Lag reduction in some maps (not much, but a bit). Will need to work on this in a future. -Connections between Gogski city and water gym were made. Changelog alpha v1.0 -The whole project was updated to the v.17 essentials version. -Implemented the elite battle system. -Edited the pokemon.pbs file so that can be read by the new scripts. -Implemented the gen.7 style battle intros. -Added Hop's intro battle image. -Added Leon's intro battle image. -Added Nessa sprite. -Added Sonia sprite. -Lag reduction. -Implemented the pokétch!!!!! (still very buggy). -Added easter egg system. -Added Volcanion, Diancie and Hoopa battles. -Added final battles against respectiveley Gogoat and RuffledRowlit. -NOTES: The game size was increased since lot of new stuff were included. I will work on that soon. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Changelog